Pressure cell devices of this type are used in mining for determining the pressures of hydraulic mining devices as for example support cylinders at self-advancing support frames or other hydraulic systems and drives, as can often be encountered underground. With the help of the pressure cell devices it is possible to deliver the determined pressure values for example to a remotely located control center for remote display.
Pressure cell devices of the typical kind are for example known from DE 3937573 A1 or DE 29615134 U. In these known pressure cell devices, a metal membrane with a strain gauge arrangement is used as pressure transducer. This embodiment has the disadvantage that the calibration of the pressure transducer can comparatively quickly get lost, in particular with high pressures to be measured and with temperature variations of the surrounding temperatures, as the metal membrane itself reacts with form and/or position changes when pressure peaks or temperature variations occur, whereby it can come to a falsification of the measuring results delivered by the strain gauge arrangement up to a drifting of the measuring signal. This results in that, with the known pressure cell devices, the pressure transducer has to be exchanged relatively often or calibrated again elaborately.